


Submission

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has two presents for Jeremy. One comes at the beginning of the day and one comes at the end, and Jeremy's pretty sure he's not getting the easy day off he's hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

"You've got to be kidding me. Where did you even buy this?" Jeremy walks around the _thing_  in Colin's living room. To be honest he's impressed. "Did you get it delivered or something?" It's huge, with a ton of gears and pistons and he doubts Colin could ever have the patience to put it all together. 

"Yup, got here this morning. You like it?"

"How much did this thing _cost?_ " Jeremy has only seen one in porn, and thinks it must be pretty fucking expensive, with all the work that needs to go into it. Colin just shrugs and runs his finger along the one of the pistons. "I don't know if 'like' is a word I can use for something like this."

Colin grins cattily and leans down to kiss Jeremy's lips and to nibble on his jawline. "I know you have a day off today, and you wanted to sleep while I worked, right?" Jeremy nods, but he eyes the new installation in Colin's living room. Sleep probably isn't happening anytime soon. "I'm going to be gone until maybe 10, 11 PM." Colin whispers. "How long is that, Jeremy? It's 10 AM right now. You think you can stand that for half a day?" Jeremy feels his legs weaken. Half a day. Colin chuckles and steers Jeremy to the couch. "I want you on your knees. Drape yourself over the couch, and get comfortable. I'm going to tie you down so you can't move, but I don't want you to be in a position that you won't feel comfortable in. You're going to be in the same position for a long time, remember."

"Can I lie down?" 

Colin honestly considers it. "No. I want you on your knees. Strip, and then on your knees. It'll be all right if you use the couch." Jeremy complies, noticing warily that Colin has all the windows shut and blinds and curtains closed tightly. He also doesn't miss the video camera and its steady blink of red light. "On your knees. Lean up on the couch, and use a cushion for your knees. Good." 

Jeremy bends over the seat of the couch, and lifts his knees off the ground so Colin can push a plump cushion beneath them. He hears a light clinking of chains and looks up. "That thing." He says, voice tight. It is the spreader bar he'd been tied to just over a week ago when Colin had decided on the rape play. It sends a shock of shivers down his spine, and Colin doesn't miss it. Jeremy keeps his legs still obediently as the chains tie fast to his knees, keeping them spread wide. "The dildo. Is it also from the..."

"Yup, the same one. I'm going to lube it up good this time, don't worry. Plus, it's actually not too big." Colin kisses the back of his neck. "It just felt big for you because you couldn't see and I didn't use any lube back then. It's actually a lot smaller than other things you've had up in here." Colin squeezes his ass before slapping it lightly. "Bend over the couch, lie down. Good. Comfortable?" Jeremy nods, shifting slightly to distribute most of his weight onto his upper  body so the couch can take most of it. "Arms out to either side."

"Not in the back?"

"I don't want them straining that much for that long." Colin hums, rubbing Jeremy's shoulders lightly. "Just stretch them out to both sides for me. I'm going to tie you to the couch. I'll make it loose so you don't have to strain, but you won't be able to move away from the machine, all right?" 

Jeremy nods absently and looks back onto the new furniture. Furniture sounds off, but it's probably correct. Jeremy figures he's going to spend more time sitting on it than on anything else, because he sees the way it can be adjusted to point up rather than to the front as it is right now. "Wouldn't it be easier to just sit on the thing?"

Colin chuckles. "Later." He promises. "You're not used to riding anything yet, so I don't want to push it."

Jeremy blinks. "I haven't rode you yet."

"Mm, yes, good observation." Colin laughs again. "I don't want you to have your first experience riding a cock with a fuck machine that won't slow down no matter how much you beg it to." Jeremy shivers at the thought, and he can feel Colin's smile against his back as Colin licks a stripe along his spine. "Or maybe you want to. You want to sit on it and have it fuck you from the bottom. You'll really feel it in your guts, you know, but maybe you want that. But Renner, I want to be every one of the firsts I can get. I was the first cock you sucked, I was the first cock that fucked you, and I'm going to be the first cock that you ride. Anyway, how's that?" 

Jeremy tests the ropes. His arms are relaxed, now, but stretching the ropes to their max gets him nowhere. He nods and sighs, nuzzling his face on the leather. "Can I get your pillow?" He asks hopefully. Colin rubs the back of his neck for a bit before rising. He's gone for barely a minute beore he returns, holding Jeremy's upper body up before sliding his pillow there. Jeremy snuggles into it, breathing a scent that's purely Colin, and sighs. "I'm good."

Colin slaps his ass again playfully, and Jeremy hears the drag of a heavy machine on the wooden floor and thinks about how he's going to have to fix the scratches for Colin later. Cool lube dribbles down his ass before Colin's warm hand is slicking his crack, and a well-oiled finger slides deep inside. Jeremy groans loudly, pushing back on it. I'm an ass whore, he thinks desperately, as Colin's finger slides in and out too easily. He remembers his first time when he'd been bleeding and sore, and then his second years later when Colin had a hard time getting in. But now his body is so open, lubed all the time and willing for Colin to ravage it to his wants. "Your ass is eating my finger." Colin hums behind him, chuckling lowly. "Maybe I'll have a go with you before I leave. I've got time."

"Yes." Jeremy sighs. "That sounds fucking perfect."

Colin chuckles behind him, and before long there's a thick, hot cock sinking into him and Jeremy groans at how _easy_  it is now. "Do you know how tight you are?" Colin hisses, gripping his hips. "God, I can't get enough of this. I'm addicted to this, Jeremy. Fucking your ass." That can't be right, Jeremy thinks, because it's so easy to shove a cock into him now he thinks he must be loose, but Colin shoves into him, slamming into his prostate and he loses all coherent thought. Colin bites into his neck, nibbling and sucking and groaning above him, and Jeremy doesn't bother keeping his own sounds in. 

The slide of Colin's cock inside him is heaven, and Colin doesn't need to touch him for him to finish - he never does. Jeremy's gotten so used to coming just from anal stimulation that he thinks he might not even be able to come if Colin was just jerking him off. Colin grunts above him and Jeremy has memorized how it feels to have Colin come inside him. Colin doesn't pull out right away, never does, and he drapes himself over Jeremy, their sweat-soaked skin sliding against each other. "Does it feel good for you?" Jeremy wonders, panting lightly. "I must  be so loose now, you go in so easily."

Colin laughs and it vibrates through both of them. "Jeremy, you're tighter than most virgins I fucked." He sighs as his cock softens inside Jeremy. "I'm going to have you finger yourself one day, see for yourself how tight you squeeze. Just  because you're easy to slide into doesn't mean you're loose. Just means you're getting used to it. Your body knows how to relax now, that's all." Colin nibbles on Jeremy's ear before standing up and letting his cock fall out of Jeremy. "I was going to lube you up more, but I think that was a better solution. Nothing makes for better lube than semen. Plus, now you're all opened up." Colin snickers, and Jeremy hears the cap of the lubricant pop open. But the cool liquid doesn't touch him, and Jeremy looks back to see Colin rubbing gracious amounts of lubricant on the rubber cock attached to the machine.  

He gasps when the cool head of the rubber touches him, and Colin slides the machine forward until it's fully lodged inside him. Colin is right - the dildo isn't nearly as large as other things he's taken before. His body shudders anyway. "I'm gonna start it up." Colin whispers. Jeremy only nods, and gasps when he feels the smooth rubber start to move slowly. Colin fiddles with the knobs, and Jeremy feels it moving, angling differently until it hits its prostate, and he writhes. "There we go." He kisses Jeremy. "Brace yourself." 

Before Jeremy can understand, the machine is turned up to full speed and Jeremy screams. The rubber end pounds mercilessly at inhumane speed into his prostate and he's only barely aware of Colin watching, fascinated, as he's shoved into another orgasm, too soon. "Colin." He gasps. "Slower. I can't - " his voice catches as the pounding starts to catch up to him again. "Colin!"

Colin kisses his forehead and responds by draping a towel over the couch and on the floor between his legs. "By the time I come back, I suspect you'll be pretty sore everywhere. I think you may even pass out, a couple of times." He kisses Jeremy's forehead again. "I'll be back late tonight, okay?"

Jeremy cries and begs, but Colin's already sliding out the door. Jeremy no longer has a grasp of time. For the first block of time, it's only pleasure, drowning him in tidal waves, orgasm violating his entire being, and he can't come up to breathe from the tsunami. Time between orgasm gets longer and longer as his body struggles to keep up with the brutal pounding of pleasure, and he loses count after the fifth because his mind refuses to keep coherent thoughts. He's only aware he passes out because he wakes up later. The room smells like sweat and semen, and he looks down to see the towels Colin laid out soaked with his semen, his cock squeezing out a new spurt already. He's faintly sore at the second stage, his ass overly sensitive from the continuous fucking and his dick the same way from repeatd orgasm. He's drooling and crying and sweating all over Colin's pillow, but when he sniffs he can still smell Colin and he can bear with it, a little.

By the third stage, or the second time he passes out and wakes up, his entire body is sobbing in pain. His cock throbs and he doesn't think he can even feel his orgasms. His ass is the exact opposite - it's too tender and hypersensitive, and he can feel everything. He can tell it's dark outside, which means he probably spent too long passed out. His knees are throbbing faintly, but if he's thankful for one thing, it's that Colin told him to put most of his weight on his upper body on the couch, because the position is the only thing that's not uncomfortable. 

He's crying and exhausted by the fourth stage and he can't even lift his head or open his eyes. He's faintly aware that he's no longer hard, and he's soaked through Colin's pillow with sweat and tears and saliva. He can't even lift his head when he hears the door click open. Colin sighs in satisfaction when he sees Jeremy, fucked through and through and completely spent. "Oh, Jeremy." Colin whispers. He's gone for a second and when he comes back, it's with a dry pillow that replaces the soiled one beneath his head and a warm towel. Colin wipes his face first, kissing tenderly everywhere, though he doesn't turn the machine off or untie him. Colin wipes his cock, his balls, his thighs and around his stretched anus before placing a kiss at the base of his spine. "I'm gonna untie you now, but don't move." 

Jeremy manages to nod. The ropes on his wrists are untied and Jeremy doesn't even have the strength to bring them back. The spreader bar is also unchained from his knees, and Colin helps him move off the machine - still moving and onto the couch. It's not until Jeremy's on the couch on his back that he notices the other person.

Wait. Other person? His stomach clenches and he attempts to sit up. "Tom." He croaks, because Tom fucking Cruise is standing behind the couch, and Jeremy is willing to bet his life that's arousal on his face. "Colin, what.."

"Shh, babe." Colin coos, rubbing his stomach. 

Tom moves around the couch to sit next to Jeremy. "How long?"

"Since 10 this morning. A little past." Colin says, a little proudly. Jeremy struggles to move his hand to anchor his fingers to Colin. Colin takes his hand and kisses every knuckle. 

Jeremy realizes what's going to happen, but he has to try to convince Colin otherwise. "Don't fuck me today, Colin." He manages. "I can't come anymore." He wonders how desperate he might sound, because Colin laughs gently and kisses his wrist. 

"Course you can. You're all nice and open for me, why would we waste it?" Colin gently pulls Jeremy up. "And I brought Tom along, too. Don't want to send him disappointed, do we?" Jeremy sighs and shakes his head, because Colin controls everything, after all. "There we go." Colin lifts Jeremy up too easily and holds Jeremy to him as he sinks Jeremy down onto his cock. Jeremy briefly wonders if this counts as riding him, but he can only whimper as his over sensitive insides get filled again. "Mm." Colin chuckles. "Come here, Tom."

Jeremy hears rustling as Tom moves behind him, touching his shoulder. "Shouldn't I prepare him?"

"He's taken two before. And he's had a fuck machine fucking him for over twelve hours, I think he's fine." Jeremy doesn't point out that the rubber dildo is smaller than Colin, and doesn't point out that the 'two' he had was the same rubber and Colin. He's never taken two cocks before, strictly speaking. Either way, he feels Tom tracing his fingers on the muscle that's pulled taut. He gasps and lets his head fall onto Colin's shoulder. "Shh." Colin says, rubbing his back as Tom's finger slides inside. Jeremy doesn't even have the strength to protest. "Feels weird."

Tom sounds amused. "Pretty soon it's gonna be another dick rubbing on yours. You never did this before? That's hard to believe."

Colin snorts. "Maybe in two different holes." He nibbles on Jeremy's ear. "Poor baby's all spent. Better just fuck him and let him sleep." Jeremy lets out a weak laugh, but it trails off when Tom pulls on his opening, stretching it open before nudging through with the head of his cock. Colin hisses. "Shit." He says. "Shit, this feels different."

Tom's breathing is harsh in Jeremy's ear as he pushes through. Jeremy lets out a low whimper, and Tom reaches to knead at his sides the same moment Colin rubs his ass. "Tight." Tom grunts, gripping firmly onto Jeremy's hips as he pushes in. "Damn, he's tight in here." 

The feeling of two large erections rubbing inside him is something Jeremy has never thought he'd feel before, but here he is, taking two cocks up his ass. He clings onto Colin as best as he can and sobs. It hurts. The fact that he's stretched too far, probably retearing places Colin tore last week is only secondhand. He's hypersensitive, too tender to be fucked, and it's overwhelming. Colin's voice is strained as he kneads Jeremy's ass. "Shh, baby. You know you'll like it. Shh. Make us come just once, and you can go to sleep, okay?" Jeremy nods. "Gonna move, baby. God, you're so good."

And they start moving, Tom shoving inside as Colin pulls out and Colin slamming in as Tom moves out. Jeremy's screaming, he knows, screaming and sobbing because it hurts and feels incredibly good at the same time. Colin's saying something to Tom, and they shift, angling differently and Jeremy knows what's coming but still can't do anything as his already abused prostate is slammed into again, without break in steady rhythms of Tom-Colin-Tom-Colin. Colin's close, and so is Tom, Jeremy can tell from their pants and growls. "No." He says, before he can control it. "Touch me, _please._ Don't come yet, I wanna finish, too. _"_

Colin bites his neck and chuckles. "Don't touch him, Tom. He can come from just getting his ass fucked. Can't you, Jeremy?"

"Not today." Jeremy whispers. "I came too many times today from my ass. Not today." Colin only chuckles and slides a finger inside his already taut entrance, not that Jeremy really feels it. He begs and pleads for one of them to touch him, but their hands stay firmly off his cock. Colin is growling in one ear and Tom is panting in the other, and Jeremy cries out when he feels them come inside him. "Let me sleep." He says, exhausted and barely even able to keep his eyes open.

"You were the one who wanted to finish." Tom says into his left ear. "We should tie him up to the machine again until he finishes."

Colin hums. "Not a bad idea. What do you say, Jeremy? You _were_  the one who wanted to finish."

Jeremy tries to struggle as stronger hands press him downward and he finds himself draped over the couch again. He cries and begs because he can't come with just his ass again, he's too spent, too sore, too tender. But the rubber slides inside easily and he slides off the couch struggling as the machine whirrs back to life. "Can't have that." Colin is grinning, Jeremy can tell from just his voice, and he's pulled back up to the couch, his face buried onto a lap he's familiar with. "Come on, Jeremy." Colin coaxes, and Jeremy opens his lips despite his sobbing. Colin's cock - wet with not just his own semen but also Tom's - fills his mouth. "Don't leave Tom hanging, use your hand." It takes all of Jeremy's energy to reach for Tom's cock and take it in his hands. Tom takes mercy on him and covers his fingers with his, moving them up and down the already hardening cock. 

Jeremy doesn't think he's getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
